Punishing a blood-traitor
by Qqll
Summary: At last! Draco watched the red-haired little girl who was struggling to get free from his spell, but to no use. The Weasleys had disturbed him since his very first day at Hogwarts. Today he finally, after more than a year, had a chance to get his revenge on this family of blood-traitors. Warning: Story contains spanking of a young girl, do not read if offended by such material.


At last. Draco watched the red-haired little girl who was struggling to get free from his spell, but to no use. The Weasleys had disturbed him since his very first day at Hogwarts. Today he finally, after more than a year, had his chance to get his revenge on this family of blood-traitors.  
One of the older Slytherin boys had helped Draco learning all spells that he would need to capture little Ginny Weasley and give her what she deserved. The girl was doing her first year at Hogwarts and had only been there for a little more than two months. She barely knew any spell at all, so she had been no match for Draco. It would have been much harder to capture her brother, Ron, which he absolutely would have wanted. But as things were now, this eleven-year-old girl had been a easy target, walking on her own in the corridor down in the dungeons on her way from Potions. Draco had just cast away the spell, and then he had been able to mov her into this little dungeon where he now stood, observating his catch.  
Boy, this was going to be fun!

"Stop screaming, girl. No one can hear you, Zack threw a spell that isolated the sound in this room" Draco said.  
Ginny looked at him with fear in her eyes.  
"You look scared, little blood-traitor" he said to her. "Afraid I'm gonna torture you? Kill you? Unfortunately I don't know the spells. And I don't know if I'm strong enough yet. But I AM going to make you suffer for being such a little traitor to the whole wizard community."  
He smiled to her and she struggled even more, but she weren't able to move from the spot.  
"Let me tell you one thing, Weasley. If you obey me directly, answer my questions and do as I tell you, I will make your punishment shorter. But if you don't... well, we just say you will regret it."  
Draco had pondered for a long time of how he could punish the girl. He had considered many options and asked other Slytherins for advices. But at the end he had only found one thing that would work for sure. And that was something that had worked over thousands of years, and which Draco knew by own experience would cause pain enough. He was simply going to give this little girl a spanking. But not just any spanking; he would spank her as hard as he could and for a long time. His own experience told him that such a spanking were a punishment compareable to many other more advanced methods.  
He looked at the girl once again. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy this.  
"I'm going to ask you a few questions before we start, Ginny" Draco said. "Answer them, otherwise you will regret it. You understand?"  
The girl slowly nodded.  
"Good. First: Why are you such a blood-traitor?"  
"There is no such thing as pure blood", the girl sneezed, surprising Draco with her determination.  
"Wrong answer, extra punishment for that. Next question: Does your parents spank you when you disobey?"  
Ginny's eyes opened wide of surprise.  
"Answer!" Draco commanded.  
"Why do you care?", the girl said.  
"Another bad answer. I'm dissapointed. Third question: When did your bottom get spanked last time?"  
The girl didn't answer.  
"This is bad, Ginny, bad. I had expected at least som guts from you, but you avoid answering my questions like a real coward. Perhaps you wonder why I ask about spankings? Well, that's because you are going to get spanked by me."  
Draco smiled at the girls suprised face.  
"Never" she said.  
"No? Well, just wait and see."  
Draco watched the red-haired girl for a little while, enjoying every second of power.  
"I'm going to let you free to move. But I warn you: if you trie to attack me or anything like that you will make everything much worse. The door is locked, and since I have your wand you have no chance of getting out. So my suggest is: Just obey me and take your punishment."  
With a wave of his wand Draco let the girl free from the spell. He was half expecting her to go to attack, but at least she was wise enough not to. She just stood there, staring at him.  
"Alright, little blood-traitor. Listen carefully. I've learned an excellent spell from a book in the restricted area in the library. It will make this", he showed her a long and thin wooden pointer "hit your rear end until. And another spell will hold you down when I place you in spanking position. It won't freeze your body totally like th last one did, it will allow you to kick with a bit with your feet and move your hands a bit."  
Ginny's face looked white. Draco could see the fear in her eyes and smiled.  
"Well, little girl. I'll give you one more chance to answer my questions. If you don't, the stick will spank you a lot longer and harder. So, Ginny, do your parents spank you?"  
The girl looked like if she tried to decide if it would be worth it to defy him, but apparently she decided that she were in to big risk already, because after a few seconds she nodded.  
Draco smiled again. "And how long since your last spanking? Answer!"  
"Four or five months" the girl whispered, looking away.  
"About time for another one, then" Draco said.  
"And you then?" Ginny suddenly said with strong, defyant voice. "When did you get spanked? Or does your mother even dare to touch your disgusting body?"  
Draco looked at the girl, who seemed to regret her words.  
"I'll make you suffer for that" he said and walked close to her. She didn't move. He then took a hold of her wrist. She tried to struggle it free, but Draco had a tight hold.  
"Listen. If you don't do exactly as I say from now on you will regret it", he said to her. He thought for a moment. "I think a stick flying through the air will be effective. But it's not that personal. So I think I'll start with a traditional spanking..."  
He pulled the girl towards a chair. She resisted a bit, but not hard enough to stop him. He sat down on the chair, and with all his force he pulled the girl down so that she was laying over his knee. Then he waved his wand again and said: "Restricto lumbos".  
Now the girl was locked to his lap, like if a magnet held her waist down against it, but she was still free to move her lower legs and arms, which she of course did as much as she could. It was a bit bothersome with the kicking legs, but they were not in his way.  
Draco felt a rush of excitement going through his body. Finally this Weasley girl was going to get what both she and the rest of her family deserved.

"Now, Weasley, you'll get spanked like you never got spanked before", Draco said. Then he took a hold of the hem of the girl's long black skirt, pulling it up all the way over her bottom an up onto her back, revealing a pair of white cotton panties. Ginny shrieked, kicking even more.  
"Let me go!" she yelled.  
"Oh no, Weasley" Draco said. "You deserve this and much more."  
Without hestiating he took a hold of the waistband of the panties and pulled them down to her knees. He was now looking down on a pale white little bottom.  
The girl screamed loadly, and Draco watched amused as she without sucess tried to move her hands back.  
"You have no chance, little blood-traitor" he said. "Now, I'm going to enjoy this."  
He placed his hand on the bottom in front of him for a few seconds. Then he raised it in the air, and so he started to smack her.  
"Stop it your cursed hinkypunk..." Ginny screamed.  
"Oh no I'm not. One more foul word from you and you'll regret it very much" Draco said, continuasly spanking the girl's naked buttocks.  
After a short while the bottom started to turn a little pinkish. Ginny kept on kicking and trying to get free from Draco's spell, but of course without any success.  
Draco had never spanked anyone before, and he didn't really like the sting in his hand. Still he enjoyed every moment and it felt very natural spanking the girl this way. He wanted to do this first before trying the spell with the stick. And it was something with the body-contact that he liked. Not that he would ever like anything about this blood-traitor or her family, but still there was a special feeling having her there over his knee. And even more special was the feeling of his hand slapping the bare skin of her buttocks. The flesh-to-flesh felt very natural, and Draco understood why people liked to spank this way. Not that you cared about the naturalness of things when you were on the receiving end.

Ginny kept kicking and screaming for the first two minutes or so, then it seemed like she go tired of that and in some way tried to think of some way to get up from Draco's knee. Draco watched her concentrated face for a while, smiling at her helplessness. Her little bottom had now turned all pink. He kept on spanking her for another minute or so, then he stopped.  
"Finite", he said, and the girl were able to move again. It took a few seconds before she relized that, but when she did she quickly stood up and pulled her panties back up, moving as far from him as she could. Draco felt satisfied when he saw a few tears on the girl's cheeks.  
"Oh, those need to be down" he said. "Pull them back down."  
"Never" Ginny said.  
"Oh dear, oh dear" Draco said. "I'll have to punish you even harder... Tenere!" He waved his wand and once again the girl was locked, unable to move everything but her face.  
Draco walked over to her, bent forward, pulled her skirt up and then pulled the panties back down. He then took a few steps back, the skirt falling down again.  
"Now, when I release you from the spell, I want you to walk over to that table, lift your skirt up and bend over. Understood?"  
"I'll never obey you" Ginny whispered.  
"You want this even worse? Just do as I as tell you and you might even be able to sit down tomorrow. But I doubt it. I just say that if you don't obey, I guarantee that you won't sit for the next two weeks. You are really in for it, little blood-traitor."  
Ginny just looked away.  
"Finite" Draco said once again. Ginny made a move to pull her panties back up, but stopped when Draco pointed his wand against her.  
"Over that table", he said.  
The girl looked like she fought with herself for a while, but then she slowly walked against the table.  
"That's a good little girl" Draco said. "Lift your skirt up and bend over."  
Ginny stood still and didn't move an inch.  
"Why complicating things so much?",Draco said and walked over to her, took a hold of the skirt and pushed the girl's back so that she fell down forwards over the table. Draco took a hold of her legs and pushed her all the way up so that all her body was on the table.  
"I think this will be the easiest position" he said. "Restricto lumbos."  
Once again Ginny could just move her lower legs and upper arms. The latter were in front of her, so they would be no problem.  
"Let me go!", she yelled.  
Draco watched the half naked girl. 'Just hope this spell works', he thought. He had tried and traine on the other two spells on Crabbe and Goyle for more than two weeks. But they had not, for obvious reasons, let him try this one. But according to the old book in which he had found it "even an unskilled magican should be able to punish whoever he liked with this spell".

"Tell me, Ginny" Draco said "Do your parents use a stick to spank you? Or are they too weak for that?"  
"Stop calling them weak!" Ginny said. "You are just a mean..."  
"Hey, what did I say about using bad words? Extra whacks for that. Answer the question if you don't want even more. What do your parents use when they spank you?"  
The girl was quiet for a while, then she answered with very low voice: "Their hand or a wooden spoon."  
"That's weak. But just what I expected of such weak people. Now let's see what you think of this stick."  
Draco raised his wand and pointed at the stick which had fallen down to the floor.. "Lignus percotius!"  
The wooden stick raised in the air. It looked quite unsteady and was trembling a little bit.  
"Effico!" Draco said and the stick moved towards Ginny, raising a little bit higher in the air.

Whack!

He had managed to get it swing down on Ginny's naked buttocks. The girl yelped, but Draco was not satisfied. The spell made the stick raise again and repeat it's move.

Whack!

Ginny yelped again, but Draco thought the stick hit way too loose. He knew no way to get it spank harder.

Whack! Whack!

The stick left a few thin marks on Ginny's buttocks.

Whack! Whack!

The girl should cry by now. This wasn't hard enough.

Whack! Whack!

"Finite" Draco said and the stick fell down on the table beside Ginny. "I'll better do this myself." He walked over to the table, picked up the stick and then without hesitation he swung it down unto Ginny's bottom.

Crack!

The girl screamed. Draco smiled. That's what it should sound like.

Crack! Crack!

Draco looked att Ginny's face; finally the girl was crying for real.

Crack! Crack! Crack!

The stick left red lines on the already pink bottom. Draco felt satisfied; the lines looked the way they should.

Crack! Crack! Crack!

He made sure to hit all over the bottom. Helplessly the girl tried to squirm and get up. Her feets were kicking, but they did'nt bother at all in this position.

Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack!

Draco hit repeatedly and felt more satisfied than ever when Ginny started to plead through her tears.

"Please" she cried. "No more. I'll do anything."

"Oh, but you deserve this" Draco said. "You've earned every single whack you get."

He smiled and increased the strengh of his blows.

Crack! Crack! Crack!

"You know, Ginny" Draco said "Your brothers have been a pain all the time since I started Hogwarts. That stupid Percy, thinking he have the right to snoop around everywhere. Those damn twins doing there jokes everywhere."

Crack! Crack! Crack!

"And worst of them all: that Ron hanging with Harry Potter and that mudblood Granger all the time. I don't think worse blood-traitors that your family exist."

Crack! Crack! Crack!

Ginny was screaming of pain. Her bottom was full of bright red lines from the stick. Draco wanted the spanking to last a little bit longer, so he delivered the next number of strokes to the backside of the girl's tighs instead.

Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack!

Oh yes, Draco was sure enjoying this. The girl was a blood-traitor, beloning to a family blood-traitors. Since he weren't yet able to capture her brothers or their friends, Ginny would have take the punishment for all of them. But the girl wouldn't be able to take much more now... too bad. Draco didn't want to be responsible for a greater injury, not even to a Weasley.

Crack! Crack! Crack!

Three final strokes finished the spanking. Ginny was laying still, just sobbing hard.

After a while the girl calmed down, and Draco walked up to her side.  
"There" he said. "If you are thinking about telling on me, you better think twice. Because if you do, Crabbe and Goyle will tell everyone what happened. And if I get in trouble or even expelled, which I doubt because my father is in the school board, they and some other members of my House will take out their revenge on you. Be so sure."  
He patted the girl's bottom, causing her to yelp. Draco laughed. "Finite" he said, making the girl able to move again.  
Ginny crawled off the table ond got up on her feet, carefully pulling her panties back up. Her face was as red as her hair and was wet from tears.  
"You are free to go. But remember what I said would happen if you tell anyone..." Draco said to her.  
The girl quickly moved against the door and tried to open it, without sucess.  
"Ah, my bad" Draco said. "Gives you another reminder of who's in charge, doesn't it? By the way, I'll give your wand to professor Snape and say I found it laying around. Perhaps he will even take some points from Gryffindor for you being so irresponsible, leaving the wand laying around..."  
Ginny once again tried to open the door.  
"Alohomora" Draco said, and the lock opened with a 'click'.  
As fast as she could Ginny leaved the room.

Draco smiled to himself as he placed the chair back. Finally the girl had got what she deserved. If he only could be able to do this to all Weasley's, to Harry Potter and to that mudblood. Perhaps he could, if he found some more usable spells. It wasn't hard to get a permission to go to the restricted area from professor Snape. Draco would check some more interesting books.  
Suddenly the door flew open. Draco turned around and found himself standing face to face with none less than Professor Snape. The teacher's black eyes looked deep into his.  
"What did you do to the girl?" he said with his low voice. He was clearly angry.  
"To who?" Draco said.  
"The Weasley girl. I met her in the corridor. What did you do to her?"  
Snape's eyes bored into Draco's.  
"Nothing, sir" Draco answered.  
The teacher just kept looking at him for a whole minute before he said: "I hope that's the truth. Because if anyone found out you were hurting another student, I doubt even your father would be able to rescue you..."  
'He knows' Draco thought.  
But he tried to look as innocent as possible and took up the girl's wand from his pocket, handing it over to Snape.  
"What's this?" the teacher said.  
"A wand, professor. I found it laying around."  
It was obvious that Snape understood whoes wand this was, but he said nothing about it.  
"Ten points from Slytherin" Snape said, then he turned around and left the room with fast steps, his long black robe fluttering behind him.  
Draco breathed out. That had been too close. Next time he had to have someone positioned in the corridor, warning him in some way if anyone came close.  
Because there _was_ going to be a next time. As soon as he knew some more spells he was going to do this to a bunch of other Gryffindor's. And if he didn't find any good spells ge would just capture Ginny again...


End file.
